Breathe
by Kamijo Ran
Summary: A Mimato Fanfic, nuff said.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Blah.. Blah.. 

Author's Notes: The story is named after the song Breathe by Moist. Yeah, I love them too!! Flames are welcome. 

**************** 

Breathe : Prologue 

No!   
Mimi jolted up from her sleep. She found beads of sweat trickle down her whole body and onto her pink satin sheets.   
_Another nightmare_, she sighed. _Nothing more_.   
She got up from her bed and opened her balcony window. She welcomed the cool breeze in, blowing her face lightly.   
It has been 5 years. 5 years since it all happened. And now, her 18 year old self has changed. She ran her fingers through her brown hair, remembering how she used to dye her hair pink, then laughed at herself. She then fixed her gaze to the object on her table. She picked up the pink envelope and sighed to herself.   
"The reunion...." she said quietly. "I'll meet everyone else again.. Wonder how everyone's doing.... I.... I don't know what to expect anymore... Tai.. Sora.. Joe.. Izzy.. T.K... Kari.. Matt....." She felt a headache coming, followed by a pain in her chest. She shook her head to make it all go away. She sighed to herself, going back to her sleep. 

***************** 

Haha.. Short prologue.. I know.. This is ONLY the prologue. This will be a PG-13 fic. 


	2. The Digiworld's Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Blah.. Blah.. 

Author's Notes: The story is named after the song Breathe by Moist. Yeah, I love them too!! Flames are welcome. 

**************** 

Breathe : The Digiworld's Hope 

(Limited Omniscient : Mimi)   
Mimi knocked on the door to Tai's apartement. She straightened her pink light shirt 3/4 sleeve shirt, followed by her white capris and pink sandals. She tried to put on her most cheerful face. The door opened, revealing a figure with dark brown hair. He was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white running shoes. She gasped at the sight of his hair. Tai had cut his hair! It looked pretty good. Not as long and big as his hair used to be.   
"Tai?!" Mimi exclaimed.   
"Yep! Hi Mimi! You look great as usual," he said complimenting her.   
"You too!" Mimi said. "Your hair looks really great! Now it doesn't look like a mop anymore!"   
"Thanks Mi-- Hey!" he said. "My hair wasn't that bad! Was it?"   
They both laughed as she made her way into his living room where she found everyone else.   
"Uh oh", she said. "I'm not late am I?"   
"Mimi!" Sora exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been?! I know that you're making an album and everything, so why haven't you kept in touch?"   
"Oh.. I'm sorry!" she said cheerfully as her hands fidgeted. "The record company sorta keeps me busy from time to time.. I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch.. I've been meaning to call you.."   
"It's okay!" Sora said. "Just remember me when you're famous"   
_Same old Sora, _Mimi sighed. _ Always the sweetest one. The one who everybody loved_, She thought to herself. _It's so like her, why is she always thoughtful? What am I talking about? I shouldn't hate her. She has the crest of love remember? I should just be glad she's my friend.._   
She looked aound the room. Sora was wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans as she was talking to Mimi. Joe was wiping his glasses and was wearing a white shirt, a yellow sweater vest, and a pair of brown khaki pants. Izzy was clicking away on his computer, how typical. He was wearing an orange sweater, and brown pants. Kari, who was wearing a blue tank top and black pants, was talking to T.K. who looked so much like Matt. He was wearing a green sweater and brown cargos.   
Mimi made her way onto the couch with the rest of the digidestined.   
"So.. Matt's not here yet?" she said trying to make a conversation.   
"Nope." Tai shook his head.   
Then suddenly a knock was on the door. Mimi suddenly felt her stomach turn and she was frozen with her eyes fixed on the door. As Tai opened the door, a blonde figure appeared. He had on a pair of black pants, a green muscle shirt, and his guitar case on his back.   
Mimi felt as though she couldn't breathe. She hasn't met him in such a long time, and she haven't forgotten the painful memory they had. Suddenly, their eyes met, and it felt as though time has frozen for a moment. 

*flashback* 

(Normal P.O.V.)   
Mimi and Matt were both sitting near the lake, with moonlight shining down upon them.   
They have gotten themselves seperated from the rest of the group.   
It felt as though it was a perfect time for a moment. Mimi looked over to their Digimons who were asleep, then at Matt, whose eyes were fixed up on the lake.   
"M-Matt?" she said looking over to him.   
"What?" he answered coldly.   
"I'm cold"   
"So?! deal with it!!"   
Silence passed over them as tears began to form in her eyes.   
"I'm sorry.." she said softly looking at the ground..   
"For what?"   
"For complaining and being selfish..", she said softly.   
Matt turned to look at her feeling guilty.   
"No." he said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."   
Another moment of silence passed over them, then Matt wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her arm..   
She felt tense at first, then welcomed it.   
"You still cold?" he said still in his cold tone.   
"Not as much.. Thanks Matt.." she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.   
Suddenly he pulled his hand away roughly and stood up looking up at the sky. Mimi swore she saw his eyes about to cry.   
"Matt?..What's wrong?"   
"Nothing Mimi. Go to sleep."   
Mimi stood up clutching his arm. "Matt. You can tell me.."   
"I said nothing!" he yelled pulling his arm away from her grip, still avoiding her face. "Just mind your own bussiness!"   
"If it's about T.K., I know he'll be okay!" She yelled back but then sighed. "You realize he's in good hands with the others.."   
"It's not that...." he said shaking his head.   
"Then what is it?.."   
"It's you"   
"Me?..", Mimi said, confused.   
"You amaze me", he said softly. "And you always will.."   
Mimi clutched his arm again, but he didn't pull away. Instead he turned to face her.   
They both could feel themselves blushing and their face getting closer and closer. Then he softly placed his lips on hers. She responded as they both continue to kiss more hungrily each second. Then, they broke apart, catching their breaths.   
They stood there for a moment with their arms around each other, but then Matt pulled away.   
"Mimi.." he said. "I want you but I know I can't have you.."   
"What are you talking about Matt?" She protested. "I want you too and we're together aren't we?"   
"I know but.." Matt said. "We're too different from each other.."   
"It doesn't matter.."   
"Yeah it does to me.." he said. "I don't even know what I'm talking about right now, and I'm-"   
"Matt, stop!" she said cutting him off. "If you think this isn't gonna work.. Then I guess it won't.."   
At that moment they both felt confused.   
"I.. It's...... Let's just forget this ever happened ok?.." he said coldly feeling his own hopes shattering in front of him.   
'O..k.. It's forgotten..." she said as she looked down at the ground swallowing her tears. "I'm going to sleep now.."   
They tried to avoid each other's gaze from that moment on. 

*flashback* 

(Normal P.O.V.)   
"Mimi?" Sora asked her. "You okay?"   
Mimi turned her face to her and replied cheerfully "Yeah! Of course!"   
Matt then sat down beside them with Tai.   
He avoided her gaze but greeted them anyways. "Hey guys.. What's up?"   
"Nothing.." Tai and Mimi both responded.   
"What are you talking about Mimi?" Sora said. "Mimi's making her own album!"   
"Yeah.." he said forming a smile on his face. "I heard."   
"Wow! She is?" Tai exclaimed.   
Mimi shrugged. "Yeah.. Well, it's not that big a deal.."   
"Guys!!!!" Izzy exclaimed from his computer. "I just got an email from Gennai! Come see!!"   
The digidestined surrounded Izzy and his latop as a familiar face appeared, but unlike the warm face they expected, Gennai's face was serious.   
"Digidestined, the reason why I have asked you all to reunite is because the Digiworld is in great danger! There are hardly anymore Digimons there and the primamry village has once again been destroyed! We need your help!!"   
Everyone's cheerful expression turned serious and almost everyone nodded their heads.   
"But warning digidestined, the digimon you will face is not like the others. He's Hypnomon, he has the ability to hypnotize you and turn you against the others. Even like a double agent.. I will now transport you back to the digiworld."   
"W-wait!" Mimi said with a worried expression. "We have to fight again?!"   
"Yes" Gennai answered. "And there is no choice"   
"What about Palmon?!"   
"She's no longer with us. Hypnomon killed all of your digimons except for Matt's and Sora's. I'm sorry."   
"You mean Agumon and the others are dead too?!" Tai exclaimed.   
"Yes."   
"How are we supposed to beat them?!"   
"By the power of your crests in your heart.." and with that he dissapeared and the last thing the digidestined saw was a great flash of white light. 

************   
A.N.: Hehe... Whaddya think? R/R plz.. 


	3. Original Smile

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Blah.. Blah.. 

**MaH NoTeS**: Sorry it took so long.. Da story iz named afta da Song "Breathe" by Moist, N da title of dis chapter iz named after a song by a japanese group name SMAP. Yep, Meeh a j-pop N j-rock junkie 2!! I know dis part iz short, but R/R plz!! Oh yeah, ther'z not gonna B a Taiora in da story okiees? Da only couple I belive in iz mimato. Y? I dunno y.. I'm kinda out of mah head at da moment... But I luv Matt N' Mimi!! Mimi iz pretty kool, and Matt.. Matt iz soo fine..... Damn.. Ahem.. N-E-Wayz, got Flames?? Well, I got a fire extinguisher nearby.... Lemme go look 4 it okiees?... 

K, laterz.......   
*Ishida Tachikawa Mimi / Nane*   
********************** 

**Breathe 2 : Original Smile**

-------------------   
(Matt's POV) 

I woke up to find myself covered in dust and trees in my surroundings. Hmm, no sign of the others, or Gabumon. I stood up and cleaned myself up. This sucks. I bet Tai is still our so called leader, or whatever... Hmm.. Gennai said that Gabumon will be here. So why isn't he here?! I guess he's with the others. Why didn't that old guy give us an earlier warning or something? Now I don't even have clean clothes or hair gel with me. The only thing I have with me is my guitar. Now how am I gonna make myself look good? An Mimi's here too eh? "Shit", I cursed under my breath and made a fist as thoughts of her and our memories passed through my head.   
"Matt..", a familiar voice behind me whispered.   
I quickly turned around and my faced turned to the most beautiful face I've ever seen. I stared at her crimson eyes, wanting to playback every moment we had together. Our memories... Then the thought of what I did came back to me again.   
"Matt?.." She whispered again, making my whole body tremble.   
"Hi Mimi", I said stepping out of the trance I was in.   
She smiled at me. A smile I haven't seen in so long. A smile I've missed. A smile that used to calm me down 5 years ago.   
I smiled back, not knowing what to do. She turned her head to face the high trees which surrounded us.   
I turned to look at her still admiring the environment. Damn, she's fine. What the hell was I thinking back then?   
And to think that I screwed up our chance of being together for a couple of words I didn't even know the meaning of..   
"I can't belive this", she said sadly. "We're back to where we started from, and Palmon's gone."   
"Yeah", I shrugged retaining my cool attitude. "Whatever."   
She turned to face me and I saw the hurt in her eyes, just like I did when we shared that painful experience. I have to face the fact that I blew it. I looked away from her.   
"You haven't changed a bit," she said as she watches me. I could feel the side of her lips curve, but there was a dissapointment in her voice, as if she hates me. I knew it... I don't even know how she could forgive me after what I did. "You're still da man, am I right?" This time she let out a stiffle of laugh.   
I smirked but didn't say a word. I didn't know what to say.   
"But to be honest," she began as she looked at the ground with her arms crossed. "I wish I could forget you".   
Again, I was speechless. What did she mean by that.   
"What do you mean by that?" I said unconsciously, then realized what I just said.   
"It means I can never forget about you no matter how hard I try" she said wearily trying to smile.   
"That's good, cause I don't want you to," I coldly commented her definition.   
She studied my face for a moment. Maybe I sounded a little too cold. Then a voice interrupted her making her turn her head.   
"Matt?!! Sora?!! Mimi?!!" Great. It was our "leader", Tai.   
"It's Tai.." She said as she began to walk off.   
At that moment I wanted to stop her and tell her exactly how I felt. But I was too late. By the time I made up my mind, she was gone.   
"Dammit", I cursed to myself as I started to follow her. I'm not gonna let her go again... 

----------------------   
(Mimi's POV) 

I walked away from Matt. That's good I guess.. It hurts when I saw him, talked to him, or even think of him.   
What did he mean by "That's good.." I felt like shouting at him and telling him how much torture it was for me and all he can come up with is "that's good?!!" I avoided doing that, just like I've avoided crying or whining. I could hear his footsteps not far away from me. I started to walk faster to search for Tai, and partly to get further away from Matt. I could hear his footsteps getting closer. Why is he following me? When I figured out why I slapped myself mentally. Duh, he's also looking for Tai! I have to stop thinking of this right now. I have to find Tai and the others.   
"Hello?!!" I called out. "Mimi.. Matt.. Over here..", somebody said.   
I looked around and found Joe, Tai, Izzy, T.K., and Kari all looking at the ground. And they're with Gabumon and Biyomon! Then it hit me again. Palmon's gone.. I could feel hot tears forming in my eyes trying to burst its way through. I held back my tears. I hate this.. I know I want to cry but I don't the others to think I haven't changed. I've changed remember. I'm not gonna cry or whine anymore as long as we're here. That's a vow I'm gonna keep. Then I saw the dried up tears on everyone's face except Matt's. I kept on swallowing my tears.   
"I... I.. have to.. go.." I said shakily as the group gave me an odd look.   
I lit my face up a bit with a fake smile and said, "I'll be back in a minute.." and with that I left, trying to avoid the others' faces, hoping that they won't see past what I said. 

-------------------------   
(Matt's POV) 

She wanted to break down and cry. I can see it in her eyes. She's thinking about Palmon and the others. But why is she holding them back? I sighed to myself. It's obvious she's matured over the years. Maybe I should talk to her....   
"Matt!" I turned to see Gabumon smiling at me.   
"Hey Gabumon!" I said, grabbing his paw and started to twirl around with him. "Good to see ya again buddy.."   
"You too Matt.." Gabumon said as we hugged. "I've missed you Matt.."   
I smiled at him and patted his head. "Same here buddy.."   
I've missed Gabumon.. Just like I've missed Mimi.. Then the thought hits me. Oh yeah, Mimi! I turned my head to see the path she left from. She was gone.   
"Mimi seemed pretty upset.." Tai started. "Maybe I should talk to her..."   
I shook my head still looking at the path. "No.. I'll go talk to her.."   
I stood up and started to make my way, then a hand touched my shoulder.   
"No!" It was Sora's voice. But why is she yelling and how did she just appear like that?!   
"Sora? Why not?" I asked her. There was a hint of coldness in her eyes.   
"You don't have to.. I will.." She said calming her voice down.   
"No, I don't mind, really.." I said still looking at her mysteriously.   
"I said I will!" Sora yelled again causing the whole group to supiciously stare at her.   
Sora calmed herself again and smiled.   
"Look.. I know what she's going through.. I felt this way when my father died.."   
"I also know what she's going through.." Tai said looking down at his feet. "Agumon's gone remember?.."   
"But she's a female", she said still looking in my eyes.   
I shrugged and let Sora have her way. "Whatever.."   
Sora nodded and made her way to Mimi. But I couldn't help but feel there's something that's doesn't seem right.. 

***************** 

Aaaah!!! Ok, now, R/R!!! 


	4. I Hate You So Much

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Blah.. Blah.. 

**Mah Notes**: Da story iz named after da song Breathe by Moist, N da title of dis chapter iz named after a song by Kelis.   
Oh yeah, Sora fans... Don't kill me 4 this... And there are some explicit language in here.. Hmm.. I wuz in a crappy mood when I wrote dis. Sowwy!!! I've been delaying dis 4 1 month N' dis wuz all dat came out!! Short N' Krappy eh?   
Ok, U peepz R/R okiees?!... Or else.... *glares at every1* I don't give a crap if it'z flames or whatever, just REVIEW!!   
Okiees?????!!!!!!!!! 

K, Laterz!   
*Ishida Tachikawa Mimi / Nane* 

***************   
Breathe 3 : I Hate You So Much 

(Mimi's POV)   
I didn't know where I went. I just wanted to get away from them..   
When I stopped, it was dusk and I found myself in front of a lake. Not just any lake, it was the lake where Matt told me his feeling for me. I smirked. Too bad nothing came out of it.   
I sat myself down on a rock and started admiring the view of the lake and the sun going down. I remembered how in situations like these back 5 years ago, Palmon and I would admire the setting together talking about ourselves. I let the tears trickle down my face. I couldn't hold it anymore.   
"At least nobody can see me cry.." I sighed to myself.   
"I see you.." said a voice. Slowly I turned around and saw Sora behind me.   
"Sora!!" I said, surprised. I turned my face away from hers and quickly wiped my tears away and put on my most cheerful yet fake smile. "Hi!"   
"You were crying" she said in a monotonic tone.   
I stood up, keeping the smile on my face, knowing I couldn't lie.   
"Just remembering Palmon and the time we used to spend in the digiworld back then!"   
"And Matt..." she said rather mysteriously.   
"M..Matt?" I stuttered. "What about him?"   
"Stop acting so innocent!" she screamed. "You know what I'm talking about!"   
"Sora??" I stammered rather scared in some ways. It was so unlike her act like this. "Why are you acting like this?"   
"Why?!" she yelled as she came closer to me making me to walk backwards. "I think I know Matt longer than you have! And before we met you everything seemed to be going just fine! Until that is you came!"   
What is she talking like that? Is she in love with Matt? What did I do?   
She still came closer to me cornering me. I couldn't go any further, but I kept on standing. What was wrong with her?   
"You're in love with Matt??" I asked looking down.   
"No shit sherlock!" she yelled in my face making me squint my eyes.   
"Just to let you know Mimi.." she said her voice a little calmer. "You're a bitch and I hate your fuckin' guts!"   
I stared at her face, realizing she was serious. I didn't know what to say, but I can feel uncontrolable stabbing in my chest.   
"What's wrong Mimi? You gonna cry now?! Huh??! "   
I shook my head, still speechless. "You don't mean that do you?.."   
She smirked at me and started analyzing the back of her hand.   
"You better believe it princess," she said with an unusual smile. "And guess what.. Matt hates you too.."   
I swallowed. I could feel the stabbing of the knife turn into huge rip made by a large claw. The rip started to tear from my throat to the pit of my stomach. I shook my head to Sora. Was this really her? Why is she suddenly acting like this?   
"Hm.. When will you ever learn princess?.." Sora smirked. "Now that we're back in the Digiworld.. I'll do anything to make your life a living hell.. And what can you do? You're helpless.. Tell them I did it! Nobody will believe you anyways.. They'll probably think that you're back to your old selfish way.. You gonna cry now?! Of course.. What else can you do but cry?.."   
I could feel myself sinking to the ground, and I hear Sora as she keeps talking. Helpless.. Weak.. What else can I do but cry? Cry... That's what all I've thought about doing since I got here.. I gripped my stomach tightly. I feel sick, and I can't help but wanting to puke. I closed my eyes as these beads of sweat rolls down my forehead.   
Maybe what she's saying is right... But right now, I don't want to listen anymore. 

***************   
A.N.: Huahuahuahua!!!................................ahem........................ Huahuahuahuahua!!!!!!!!!!!!!......... ahem... Ok!! R/R!! 


	5. Out Of The Shadows

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Blah.. Blah.. 

**Mah Notes**: Da story iz named after da song Breathe by Moist, N da title of dis chapter iz named after a song by Sarah McLachlan. Sorry again 4 da delay.... I'm just so..... sick..... right.. now.. I haf da sniffles. *sniff* And I know some of da Wø®Ð§™ may sound a little sappy. Yeah.. Well.. I'm a sap.. 

*Ishida Tachikawa Mimi / Nane* 

***************   
**Breathe 4 : Out of the Shadows**

(Matt's POV)   
It's night time.. I took a glance at my watch. 1 hour. What is taking Sora so long?!! She should have been back by now. With Mimi.. I grabbed a small broken piece of branch near Gabumon's sleeping form and studied it carefully.   
"Don't worry Matt.." I turned around and saw T.K.'s face.   
"Huh? T.K?... Why should I worry?" trying to remain in my cool state.   
"You're worried that something's wrong with Mimi right?"   
_Crack! _I broke the branch. What T.K. said startled me.   
"I'm right aren't I?" he said casually.   
"Hmm...." I looked at the ground not wanting T.K. to see my face.   
"Listen Matt, it's ok.. We're all worried about her.." The voice of my little brother continued. His voice have deepened over the years. "Mimi seemed to have changed. Maybe the Digiworld have changed her.. But she's still pretty cool.. But I can't help but think if something in the past is bugging her. My first guess was Palmon, but it looks like it's more than that... I only wish I knew what it is that's bugging her. I can read her expressions. She's like my own sister if I think about it. She's pretty special to all of us... If she's special to you too Matt, and you're that worried maybe you should go look for her... I would.. But I'm on watch while everyone is sleeping."   
I took a moment of silence, fiddling with the hem of my shirt. I guess T.K. was expecting me to say something, but I'm not sure what to say... Once I respond, I'll probably sound dumb or like T.K. I can't help but think that T.K. is more mature than I am.   
I brought myself up to a standing position and said to him the only decent thing that I could probably say at that odd moment but I still avoided eye contact with T.K.. "You're right... Thanks lil' bro."   
I turned my back to T.K. and went on my way. He's right, she is special to me.. Maybe more than that.   
I just wish I would've figured that out sooner...   
"Maybe you should bring Gabumon," T.K. suggested.   
"Nah.. I'll be fine.."   
This is something I have to do on my own.   


(Omniscient P.O.V.)   
"Mimi!! Sora!!" Matt shouted.   
He continued on his hardly visible path. The only source of light there, the moonlight, is mostly blocked by the tall trees surrounding him.   
"HELLO?!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
He's been searching for more than a half an hour ut still no sign from Mimi or Sora. Ok, now he's really worried.   
He was about to continue on his search until a hand tapped his back causing him to jump back a bit. He turned around and discovered Sora's face. He sighed.   
"Oh. Sora!" he said. "I was worried so I went to look for you.."   
"You did?!" Sora said as her face lightened up.   
"Ehm.... Yeah... And Mimi..."   
Sora's smile turned upside down.   
"Oh.. Well.. I.. I haven't seen her either!"   
"You haven't?!"   
"Um... I.."   
"Maybe you should head back to camp. I'll take over.."   
"Um... Then.. I'll come with you!"   
"No. You need rest. We have a big day ahead of us."   
Sora was speechless, thinking of something else to say so that he wouldn't go.   
As Matt was going to go on his way Sora quickly grabbed his wrist.   
"Sora", he said as he was struggling to break his arm free. "I have to go!"   
"Why?!!!" She yelled as tears started to hang on the corner of her eye. "What if you get hurt?!"   
"What if Mimi gets hurt?!" He yelled back. "I can't go back now, not knowing if she's safe or not!"   
"What does she mean to you?!"   
Matt looked sternly at her in the eye. "She's a part of the team! We need her!"   
"But you might get hurt!! What if we loose you too!! Is it worth the risk?!"   
"If it means risking for Mimi, yes."   
Sora was once again speechless, and she felt her grip on Matt's wrist loosened.   
"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."   
With that, she watched Matt dissapear into the shadows.   
"Shit", she slowly cursed under her breath making a fist as a dark aura surrounded her. "I won't let him go so easily.."   
And with that she slowly folowed him. 

***************   
**A.N. **This is where 2 of me talk to each other >þ 

**Nane**: _Waaaaah!!!! That's all!!!! Gomen Nasai!! I've been super busy!_   
**Mimi**: *whispers* _and super lazy too.. >p_   
**Nane**: _Shut up!_   
**Mimi**: _Well you are! >p_   
**Nane**: _Well the important thing is that I'm halfway done and don't forget to R/R! ^_^_   
**Mimi**: _>p LMAO_   
**Mimi**: _>p LMAO_   
**Mimi**: _>p LMAO_   
**(Nane kills Mimi)**   
**(Nane feels guilty so she searches for 7 Dragonballs)**   
**(Nane wishes Mimi back to life)**   
**(Mimi is alive again)**   
**(Mimi and Nane are friends again)**   



	6. I Wonder As I Wander

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Blah.. Blah.. 

**Mah Notes**: Da story iz named after da song Breathe by Moist, N da title of dis chapter iz named after a song by Jewel. Um.. Yeah... SOOOO SORRY for the LOOONG delay..... Waah!! No! I still LOVE Digimon!! I'm still 150% mimato!! ^____^ But now, I'm sooo into Rurouni Kenshin (my love.. ^^x) !!!!! Kakkoi!!!! And I'm into Love Hina too!!! Kawaii (even if it is an ecchi)!!!!! Ok, I think I'm gonna start touching this unfinished piece first. N yeah, dis is getting sappier N sappier, I dunno wat's up w/ mah brain!!!!!!! >o Oh yeah, in my story, Matt smokes! I know I know... Save it for the reviews... 

K, L8rz!   
*Ishida Tachikawa Mimi / Nane* 

***************   
**Breathe 5 : I wonder as I wander**

(Matt's P.O.V.)   
I kept walking in search of Mimi. Where the hell could she be? I couldn't help but think over what I've said to Sora. How easy I've confessed. She probably knows. Duh. I slapped myself in the head. Why the hell did I do that?! She'll probably tell everyone about my feelings to Mimi too. Yet I kinda felt something strange about her somehow. Like as if she wasn't really Sora. I know she's worried about me, but there's just something strange in her tone of voice..   
Ah well, I shrugged it off. My goal is to find Mimi. I walked on but my feet couldn't handle anymore. I sat myself down and leaned back to the nearest tree. I couldn't help but think that Mimi might be in a serious trouble, and I'm somehow afraid that I wouldn't get the chance to see or speak to her again. Then I wouldn't be able to live. I closed my eyes letting the tears run down my cheek. If only she was here.. I swore I could hear someone crying. It's probably me. I wiped the tears away and took a deep breath. But I can still hear someone crying.   
I jolted up. The first thing that crossed my mind was Mimi. I looked around. How the hell was I suppossed to see in the dark?   
"Mimi!!" I yelled.   
The crying stopped.   
"Mimi answer me!"   
A soft voice answered. "Matt?.."   
"Mimi where are you?!"   
I searched my pocket hoping for some help. Just a pack of cigarettes and nothing! Shit! Where the hell is my friggin lighter when I need it?!!   
"Matt?" she answered again.   
I kept looking around. "Mimi stay where you are!"   
I started walking and I could hear her footsteps starting to walk too.   
"Mimi?!" I turned back and found her face in front of me. Her face..   
Her pale face. Her bloodshot eyes. Her red nose. Her cracked lips.   
I just stood there for a moment, feeling an ache in my chest. She turned her face to the ground.   
I put a hand over her forehead. She was cool, too cool.. I had a great urge to just hold her and never let her go right there and then. But I couldn't. I reached out and held her hand.   
"Let's go back.", I simply said as I tugged her hand. But she didn't budge.   
"No.." she mumbled. She looked at the ground. Her face as dark as the earth.   
I just stood there in front of her with a puzzled look on my face.   
"Mimi, you're a wreck!" I yelled at her, then realizing what I had just done, I quickly shrugged it off with a "Let's go" then pulled her. She shook her hand free.   
"Leave me alone! I want you to leave me alone!!" She said as tears started to burst out of her eyes streaming down her cheeks.   
"Mimi what's wrong with you?!", I said as I grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "Don't you realize how worried we were about you?!"   
After I had realized what I had done, I quickly let go of her shoulders, and she didn't move. She just stood there, but this time, she had her eyes on me.   
"Tell me the truth Matt.." she said, her voice shaking, which made my heart shake 10 thousand times more. "Why do you want me to go back?.."   
"Mimi, you're not making any sense.." I quickly turned away so she coudn't see how frustarted I am as I covered my face with my hands and ran my fingers through the roots of my hair.   
"It's a simple question. Why can't you answer me?.."   
"Mimi! You are a part of the team! Gennai said that we need to stick together in order to save the Digiworld!!" I yelled frustratingly. Then I paused, partly becaused I have just realized what I've done. She just stands there, looking at her shoes.   
"Ok.." I sighed. I wanted so much to tell her how I felt, but... I can't. "Let's go..."   
I took her hand and this time she didn't struggle to pull it away.   
I know she was crying. Even though she didn't make a sound. I know she is. Her hand shook in mine. I kept on holding her hand. I sighed as I stop. She didn't say a word.   
"Well we can't go when we don't know which way we're heading..." I said.   
Still, she didn't say a word. I could hear the leaves in the trees rustling because of the wind.   
"Well, the least you could do is say something" I kept on talking as I sat down against a tree.   
"What am I supposed to say?..." She said so quietly I could hardly hear her.   
"I dunno... Complain... Tell me how much of a jerk I am..."   
She hugged herself in the darkness. A slight pause was between us as the wind blew stronger..   
"I'm cold..." her shaking voice said breaking the silence.   
I felt my heart shatter into millions of pieces as she said that. Five years ago. She said those exact words five bloody years ago! And five bloody years ago I said 'So?! deal with it!!'. What the hell was I thinking?...   
"Me too," I coldly reply. I had a sudden urge to wrap my arms around her and hope that she'll at least appreciate it. But, what the hell am I thinking? She looked up at me for a second as she rested her head . "Let's just get some rest ok?"   
She nodded as she closed her eyes.   
I also closed my eyes. 


	7. Contradictions

breathe6   
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Blah.. Blah.. 

**MaH NoTeS**: Sorry it took so long.. Da story iz named afta da Song "Breathe" by Moist, N da title of dis chapter iz named after a song by Natalie Imburglia. 

K, laterz.......   
*Ran Kotobuki / Ishida Tachikawa Mimi / Nane*   
********************** 

**Breathe 6 : Contradictions**   
(Omniscient POV) 

Sora's eyes flashed yellow behind the green lushous trees. A dark shadow appeared behind her. As the shadow drew closer, you can make out his disgusting brown scales, half rotting as it holds a distinguish smell. But Sora kept her head down, as if it was to obey this horrifying creature.   
"Is our plan working?", the creature said in his hollow up voice.   
"Not yet Master", she said in a monotonic voice.   
SMACK! The dark shadow took out his hand and struck her right in the face, sending her flying to the nearest tree trunk. Sora regained her composure and stood up again, still with her head down.   
"You better get your ass working savage!!!" He yelled as gusts of wind started to blow.   
"Yes Master.." she said almost whispering.   
"Hmmph" he said in reply. He swung his hand as he turned around and started to walk away. 

********** 

"It's already morning! Where the hell can they be?!" Tai said as he took a glance at his watch for the millionth time.   
"Calm down Tai..." Kari said sighing.   
"I am CALM!!!!"   
"If that is your definition of calm Tai, then I'm afraid you are mistaken" Izzy said.   
"Shut up" Tai said annoyed.   
"I knew this was just a big mistake from the start..." Whined Joe.   
"I know Matt! He's probably on his way right now!" said T.K. hopefully.   
"Well, I just hope you're right T.K." Agumon said nodding his head.   
"This is all my fault. I should have went with Sora", Biyomon said feeling guilty.   
"And I should've been awake when Matt left..." Gabumon added.   
"It's not your fault guys..." Kari said as she patted the two digimons' back. "Gabumon, you didn't know right? So how could it be your fault? And Biyomon, Sora did say she wanted you to stay here right?"   
They both just nodded in reply.   
"Why the hell would they do that?!" Tai exclaimed trying his best to control his anger.   
"To protect you guys..." a voice said behind him.   
"Sora!" They all exclaimed.   
"Where's Matt?! And Mimi?!" T.K. said looking around.   
"I couldn't find them..." Sora said looking sorry.   
"You mean you searched all night for nothing?!" Tai said frustratingly.   
"Tai!" Kari yelled at him. "Sora searched all night! At least she tried!"   
"I was worrying all night about them..." Sora said as she cried. "About Mimi... And about Matt... "   
"It's not your fault Sora..." Kari patted her back. "Why don't we just go on with our plan?"   
"But-" TK was about to say.   
"Remember what Gatomon said?" Kari interrupted. "We're all the digidestined. No matter which path we take, the place we'll end up in is the same right?"   
They all nodded. 

Tai, Sora, and Biyomon was leading the group. Joe, Izzy, and Gabumon and Kari and TK in the back.   
"TK.." Kari whispered tugging at his sweater. "Walk slower... There's something I have to talk to you about"   
TK nodded and walked slower so they were at least 5 metres behind the group.   
"What is it Kari?" TK asked.   
"TK, do you think Sora's acting a little weird?" she said.   
"Come to think of it... Sorta... It's not like her to be this quiet..."   
"It's not that TK," Kari said. "Think about it... How did she know Matt was missing also?"   
"Yeah..." TK nodded. "You're right... And she did say she was worrying all night about them..."   
"Exactly TK.."   
"She might know somethingwe don't know..."   
"Or she might be up to something.." Kari mumbled to herself.   
"What?"   
"Uh.. Nothing.." She shook her head with a smile. "Let's go catch up with the others!" 


End file.
